Alopecia Areata (AA) is one of the most highly prevalent autoimmune diseases affecting over 5 million individuals in the US, and as many as 140 million worldwide AA leads to hair loss due to the collapse of immune privilege of the hair follicle and subsequent autoimmune destruction. AA is a skin disease which leads to hair loss on the scalp and elsewhere. In some severe cases, it can progress to complete loss of hair on the head or body. Although Alopecia Areata is believed to be caused by autoimmunity, the gene level diagnosis and rationally targeted therapeutics have not been developed. The genetic basis of AA is largely unknown. Its psychological impact on affected patients is devastating, particularly in children.